


daddy's little monster

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, plot? in this economy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Hongjoong just thinks that Yeosang looks neat in his Harley Quinn costume.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	daddy's little monster

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense... someone _had_ to write it

"I saw that," Yeosang stated, a hand on his hip, standing casually in front of the sofa Hongjoong was sitting on. 

Well, there were certainly many things to be seen, Hongjoong thought, so figuring out what exactly it was that Yeosang was referring to was a little bit hard with no context provided. Trying to read his expression also didn't work. Yeosang had never been an open book.

Hongjoong said, "You're gonna have to be more specific."

Finally, the mask of indifference started crumbling, morphing into a knowing smirk instead. Hongjoong didn't know whether he liked the change. "The way you checked me out earlier."

Hongjoong swallowed. He hadn't exactly been subtle — that, he knew, but he certainly hadn't expected the younger to openly confront him about it. It had been a natural reaction he had no control over, really. Seeing Yeosang dressed as Harley Quinn both made some of Hongjoong's organs stop working momentarily (i.e. his brain) and others come to life (i.e. his dick).

"In my defense," Hongjoong replied, "The wig makes you look a thousand times cuter than you already are."

They were still wearing their costumes — though Hongjoong had already taken off his stuffy hat and wig combo — and damn, looking at Yeosang made Hongjoong feel some type of way. He shifted around under Yeosang's intense gaze.

"Aw, baby, am I making you shy?" Yeosang cooed, way too self-satisfied, and joined Hongjoong on the couch. No, not next to him, _directly on his lap_. Yeosang proceeded to link his fingers behind Hongjoong's neck as he wriggled around until he was seated comfortably. Hongjoong stared at him with round eyes and his mouth slightly agape. 

The way Yeosang still had the ability to make him speechless proved that he was a bit too powerful. Or perhaps Hongjoong was just a little bit too weak. He decided that it must be a combination of both. Smiling, Yeosang continued, "I take that as a yes. You know..." Yeosang's fingers were now toying with the short hair at the back of Hongjoong's neck. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Finally, _finally_, Hongjoong got over the shock Yeosang's display of boldness had caused him and found his voice again. "Is that so? You need a pirate king?" He wiggled his eyebrows greasily. 

Yeosang grinned at him. "Always." Then, he leaned in and Hongjoong closed his eyes as their lips met in a warm kiss. When they broke apart, Hongjoong noticed that Yeosang's red lipstick was smeared around his mouth. 

"You look so pretty," Hongjoong rasped and pushed the faux pigtail out of the way to take the soft skin of Yeosang's neck between his lips, sucking gently. Yeosang wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's neck just a little bit tighter, a soft noise of pleasure catching in the back of his throat.

"Show me," He requested as Hongjoong's hands wandered over Yeosang's back. "Show me how pretty you think I am."

Hongjoong stopped working on the love bite and nuzzled into his neck instead. "Yeah? How should I do that?"

Yeosang knew that Hongjoong was trying to tease him, but he was all too willing to play along. "Take me to bed," He whispered into Hongjoong's ear, letting his tongue dart out to lick the lobe, running it over the piercings. Yeosang could actually feel Hongjoong get turned on when his tongue met the smooth metal. 

The reaction was instantaneous. Hongjoong stood up with a growl and Yeosang yelped as he quickly wrapped his legs around Hongjoong's waist, clinging to him in a way that was entirely too cute. Hongjoong guessed Yeosang had probably not expected for his wish to be taken quite that literally.

Hongjoong carried Yeosang through the open door of his and Seonghwa's shared room and he somehow managed to make it seem as if Yeosang weighed close to nothing. When he was close enough to his bed, he unceremoniously dropped Yeosang on top of it, enjoying the way the younger moaned at the action. Ever since he'd found out that Yeosang enjoyed being manhandled he couldn't not indulge him from time to time. Feeling smug, Hongjoong immediately crawled on top of Yeosang and licked into his open mouth shamelessly, claiming what he wanted, what Yeosang was so willing to give him. 

There was a shuffling sound from the other side of the room. A huffed "seriously?" followed as Seonghwa got up from his bed and hurried out of the room, shooting the two preoccupied men a dirty look they skillfully ignored. The door slammed shut behind him. 

Yeosang broke the kiss and pulled on Hongjoong's clothes. "Take that off."

Clicking his tongue, Hongjoong chided, "Why so impatient?" He listened to Yeosang anyway, because who the fuck would be able to say no, and sat up to to pull his costume off, teasingly slow if you were to ask Yeosang, whose eyes raked over every newly exposed millimetre of skin hungrily while he discarded his own jacket.

"Daddy's lil monster," Hongjoong read, amused. Spontaneously, he reached down and searched for one of Yeosang's nipples through the fabric of his shirt, pinching it when he found it. 

Yeosang writhed under Hongjoong's touch, pleading, "Touch me. Please, Hongjoong."

Humming in agreement, Hongjoong pushed his hands beneath the fabric of Yeosang's shirt and trailed his cool fingers up his chest, this time brushing both of his nipples and playing with them until they were hard. Yeosang whined pitifully at the teasing and Hongjoong finally decided that enough was enough. He opened Yeosang's white jeans, dragged them down with the fishnets and his underwear, watching in fascination as Yeosang's hard cock slapped his belly.

"Turn around, baby," Hongjoong ordered and Yeosang immediately obeyed the request. Hongjoong drew a sharp breath when Yeosang positioned himself on his arms and knees. Without bothering to hide his surprise, he asked, "Oh, what's this?"

Yeosang buried his face in Hongjoong's pillow before he found the courage to reply. His muffled response was, "A surprise." Hongjoong was certain that if he had seen Yeosang, he would have witnessed the other blushing adorably. 

"A surprise? Just for me?" Hongjoong spoke while his fingertips trailed over the round end of the anal plug in Yeosang's ass. It was black, with a silver glitter stone in the middle. Then he pushed at it, moving it just a little bit deeper. Yeosang groaned and Hongjoong cooed. "That's so sweet of you."

Following a spontaneous suggestion of his mind, Hongjoong brought his hand down to land a sharp slap on Yeosang's ass, which pulled a broken noise from Yeosang's lips as the toy shifted inside of him slightly.

"Do you like that?" Hongjoong inquired even though he already knew the answer, gently petting the patch of skin he had just hit. 

Yeosang turned his head to glance at Hongjoong. "Yes," He admitted quietly. 

With no hesitation, Hongjoong hit the exact same place again. Afterwards, he leaned down to kiss the skin that was already turning a pretty pink shade. Yeosang released another little sound of pleasure and Hongjoong decided to slap his butt a few more times, always stroking or kissing the abused skin afterwards. 

While Hongjoong ran his fingers over the shiny stone of Yeosang's butt plug again, he asked, "You okay?" 

"Yeah, Hongjoong," Yeosang replied. He sounded so relaxed, at ease. People usually sounded like that after a hot bath or a massage, Hongjoong mused. 

"That's _daddy_ for you," Hongjoong joked and Yeosang turned onto his back to look at the older man with a raised eyebrow. The tip of his dick was already shiny. 

After a second of consideration, Yeosang smiled cheekily and drawled, "Okay, well, fuck me, daddy."

"God," Hongjoong breathed. He had no clue what he had gotten himself into, but he couldn't deny the effect it had on him considering that his dick twitched at the words. 

"No," the younger man said innocently, "Just Yeosang."

Unable to resist kissing the living daylights out of Yeosang, Hongjoong leaned down. He only pulled away once he was in desperate need of air. Looking into Yeosang's red and blue rimmed eyes, Hongjoong stated, "I wanna see you bounce on my cock."

"That can be arranged," Yeosang replied easily. 

Hongjoong smiled and reached down between Yeosang's legs, carefully removing the plug and dropping it onto his bedside table. He then pulled a well-loved bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer and lay down. 

Yeosang sat up, fixed his wig that had come slightly askew and took the lube from Hongjoong, squeezing a generous amount of the liquid into his palm. When he wrapped his hand around Hongjoong's erection, Hongjoong hissed at the cold feeling. Yeosang kept moving his hand until the substance was warmed up and some tiny groans started leaving Hongjoong's mouth due to the stimulation.

When Yeosang straddled Hongjoong they made eye contact and Hongjoong rested his hands on Yeosang's hips as he sunk down in one slow, fluid motion. "Fuck," Hongjoong groaned when Yeosang began riding him sensually, making the pigtails of his cheap wig bounce. The sight was extraordinary and for a second, Hongjoong wished he could take a video. Either way, the image of Yeosang's lipstick smeared open mouth and his eyes that were lidded with lust burned itself into Hongjoong's mind. Unerasable.

The pleasure cursing through his body made Hongjoong tighten the grip he had on Yeosang's hips, probably leaving marks. He didn't seem to mind if the airy gasp that left his lips was anything to go by. Yeosang wrapped his fingers around Hongjoong's wrists, also looking for something to hold on to. 

Their groans and the sound of skin meeting skin fillled the room obscenely. When Hongjoong began canting his hips up to meet Yeosang on his way down a pitiful whine fell from the younger man's lips, fingers tightening around Hongjoong's wrists. His fingernails left crescent shaped imprints where they dug into the skin. 

"You feel so good," Yeosang let him know and started grinding down in a manner that also had Hongjoong on edge. Hongjoong pretended that the change in stimulation was what did it for him, but in reality he came because of how sweet and blissed-out Yeosang sounded when he drawled one specific word on an afterthought — "Daddy".

Yeosang leaned down to kiss Hongjoong sweetly and asked, "Feel good?" 

When Hongjoong had sort of regained his composure, he replied, "With you? Always." He cupped Yeosang's cheek and pulled him in to press their lips together once again. "Come on, let me take care of you," Hongjoong said afterwards and sat up with Yeosang still in his lap. 

Hongjoong reached up and pulled the wig off Yeosang's head, revealing his dark, damp hair. Next he peeled him out of the shirt he was still wearing, finally leaving him entirely naked. Hongjoong felt up Yeosang's toned chest appreciatively and Yeosang, who was getting impatient wriggled around, which made the other man's softening dick slip out of him. Yeosang cringed at the feeling. "Please," He whispered impatiently.

Who was Hongjoong to deny him any longer? He pushed at Yeosang's chest, who immediately got the hint and lay down on his back, expectant gaze directed at Hongjoong. Yeosang automatically spread his legs to accommodate him when Hongjoong lowered his face between them. 

A surprised moan escaped him when Hongjoong began eating him out instead of sucking him off like he had expected. Despite the fact that he had just come inside of Yeosang he didn't show any hesitation when he licked into his sensitive hole. Yeosang's cock twitched at the thought of Hongjoong eating his own come out of his ass and when Hongjoong cupped his balls he saw stars from how hard he came.

When he opened his eyes again, he found Hongjoong grinning at him sinfully before he licked a stripe up Yeosang's belly, and — oh. Yeosang fascinatedly watched Hongjoong's adam's apple bob as the man swallowed his come, too. "You okay there? You look a bit dazed," Hongjoong teased.

Yeosang licked his lips and made grabby hands at Hongjoong. "Just come here and kiss me already."

Hongjoong wrapped Yeosang up in his arms and brushed his hair out of his face. He kissed the little heart drawn on his cheekbone before he pressed his lips to Yeosang's gently. 

When Hongjoong pulled back, Yeosang asked, "Can I sleep here tonight?" 

"Of course, baby," Hongjoong replied and touched the tip of Yeosang's nose with his pointer finger. "I'll get you some comfy clothes and then we'll go wash our faces. Afterwards we can sleep, alright?"

Yeosang nodded, satisfied. "That sounds great." After a couple seconds of silence, he added, "I still have one question, though."

Hongjoong lifted a curious eyebrow. 

Grinning, Yeosang continued speaking. "Should I keep the costume? You seemed to be into it."

Hongjoong hid his face under Yeosang's chin. Scandalised, he whined, "You won't let me live this one down, will you?"

Yeosang's evil cackle was enough of an answer.


End file.
